Love Is Endless
by Sudsy Grayson
Summary: Dick is struggling with feeling for his life, friends and his new boyfriend Wally. How can Wally love him if he doesn't even know Dick real idenity? Then what happened when their love is cut short by an evil villian? Read to find out.


I woke up to my annoying alarm going off, _deep deep deep! _I groaned and shut it off. I was exusted, we and Bruce got home at 5:30 am last night. I only had half an hour of sleep on a school night. Bruce wanted me up at 6:00 on the weekdays. I slowly walking into my bathroom and slashed my face with water, hoping it would help wake me up, it didn't. I walked back into my room and changed into my school uniform then put my hair back, they way Bruce liked it. I walked down stairs and itto the dinning room, Alfred set my food infront of me when I sat down. Did I tell you Alfred was a great cook? I hate quickly. When I was done Alfred took my plate away. "Where's Bruce?" I asked.

"He lefted for work early, he has a meeting today." Alfred anwsered. I rolled my eyes, his always at work, As Bruce and as the Batman. Then Alfred contuned "I'll be driving you to school today." I sighed, he drove me to school everyday, and in a lemo! Like I wasn't a freak already.

"Okay," I said glacing at the clock which said 6:56. "Let's go."

School, what a joy? I got out of the lemo, and walked quickly into the school. I went to my new locker (Superboy busted my old one) and got my books. When I shut my locker door. A big guy named Andrew picked me up and pushed my agianst my locker. Bruce never allowed me to fight back when I was Dick Grayson, people might think I was Robin, the Boy Wonder, which I was! "Hey circus freak! I heard you where talking to my girlfriend." Andrew said to me angrly. Girlfriend, on right, Barbara Gordon.

"She asked me what happened to my locker!" I said.

"Whatever, Grayson. Just because your the ward of Bruce Wayne doesn't mean you own everything." He said to me, will his right hand went to my throat and he started sqeezing, my hand flews to his hand, trying to pull him off. I couldn't breahte. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Stop it Andrew, let him go!" Barbara voice came from behind him.

"He dids to be taught a lesson. Stay out of this!" He roar as he sqeezed harder. My struggle grew weaker, and my ling burning for air.

"Andrew Fredwickson! Let him go now!" The princal yelled coming beside Andrew. Andrew quckly downed me on the ground. I started coughting, my lungs burns, and my throat hurt. "Office now, Fredwickson." The princal ordered and lead Andrew into the office.

Barbara kneeled beside me. "Sorry about him. Are you okay?" She asked her face full on worry.

Before I could say anything, Barbaras anoying friend Pamela said. "Who cares? Come on Barbara. Let go to class."

Barbara got up and started following her. No one offered to help me. I got up and walked quickly to class. The rest of the morning didn't go well, I didn't really pay attenchen, I was exhaused, and my throat hurt. At lunch on one sat with like normal. Who would wanna hang with a loser like me? I went outside to get some fresh air. Because of my tiredness I didn't realize Andwer was following me until it was to late. He quickly pushed my agianst the wall. Did I mention that his a total jock? Then he picked me up and carried my to the rest of his little gang, who where stating by an abanded car, that somehow got the truck open. As Andrew was holding his friends tiredmy up in chains all around my boby. Chains really? The Andrew put me down and put duck tape on my mouth. One of his friends handed him a bat. Oh no. _Whoosh. _Then pain, another _whoosh_ and more pain, this repeated itself for ten minutes. Finally Andrew dropped my bat, picked me up and threw my in the truck of the abandon car, and shut the truck. I tried to move my hand to get my untility belt. But the chains were to tight and my right arm was broken. I struggled for a long time. I school was over when I heard the final bell ring, and kids funning outside. Then slowly the voice faded away. Everytime I heard someclose the the car, I tried to make a noise. But no one heard me.

Then I heard someone say my name, it was Bruce "Richard?" He asked. I tried to make a noise. Then I heard him trying to get the truck open, finally he opened it, dressed asBatman. His eyes wided when he saw me. He picked me up and put me on the ground as he pulled the chain and duck tape of the month. I passed out as he pick my up and carried me to the car.

I woke up, in my bed room. Alfred told me I have one broken arm, , anda head injury. The chain prrected me from most of the I woke up agian Bruce was in my room. "There's a mission, your team needs you." He order. I frowned. But did what I was told, 15 painful minutes later I was in my Robin comsume and in the cave. Bruce frowned at me. "I need you in you normal clothe, you and your friends will be uncover." He said quickly. I groaned, and in another painful minutes later was dress in civilian clothe.

"Reconnished Robin" The computer said I entered Mount Justice, thankfully on one could be my broken arm becasue I cover it with my sweater.

Wally ran up to me, and raising an eyebrow asked "What took you so long?"

"Not all of us have superspeed." I said raising an eyebrow and sticking my tongue out at him.

"I think what Kid means, is that your 40 minutes late." Kaldur said walking up with Superboy and M'gann.

"Oh sorry." I said quickly and started walking to the ship. I sat down where I always sit at the ship took off.

We walked into this wall glass building. We followed Kaldur into the elevator and went to the top floor. We walked out into a huge room. Their was tons of people around. "There." Kambur said nodding to a guy in an all back suit.

We walked up to him. But like he could read are minds, he looked at us and attacked us. Wally ran out of the way using in superspped. I tried to jump out of the way but he gradded my leg and threw my on the ground. M'gann flew at him but the kicked her into a wall. Superboy ran up to him and tried to punch him, he stop his punch and threw him at M'gann. Wally tried tackling him but the guy triped him and picked him up and threw him too the otherside of the room. Kumbur tried to kick him but got thrown at Wally. I got up and jumps on his back, he screamed and tried pulling me off, then he gradded my hands breaking my sleeves,To reveal the cast on my right arm, and threw my on the ground again. I got up quickly tried to attack him, he stoped me, gradded my belt and pulled it off, he dropped it on the ground and threw my out the glass window. Oh no. Right before I hit the ground, I forze in mid air, M'gann used he power to fly me back up to the top floor. Were the rest of the team but M'gann and me, were fighting the guy. M'gann quickly flew in and tried to help stop him but got attacked herself. This guy was good. I did a flip and jumps on his shoulders, he tried to shake me off but I flips off and punched him in the stomach, he backed up, shocked, I quickly punched him in the face. He fell down uncontus. "Wow, nice one Rob!" Wally said running up beside me.

"What happened to your arm?" Kumbar asked glacing down at my cast.

"Long story."I said quickly not wanting to explain what happened. "So who is this guy?"

"His name Ra's al Ghul. He makes this things called-" I Kumbar off.

"It's okay, I know who he is, and what he makes." I said quickly, remembering Batman talking about him one day...

_"He makes this thing called Lazarus pits, the pit can revive any injury and bring back the dead. " Bruce told me._

_"The dead! Wow. " I said shocked._

_"This pretty much immortal, he knows everything, inclubing are idenitys." _

_"Oh."_

"Let's go."I said walking to the elevator and picking up my belt.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep , beep! _My stupid alarm went off, telling me it was 6:00am. I got up and changed school into my school uniform. Walked down stairs, into the living room to find Selinda Kyle aka Catwomen. I really hated her. Bruce could do better, I mean everyone knew Wonder Women liked him! When I entered the room Selina gave me a sour look. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast when Selina asked "What happened to his arm?"

"Bully trouble."Bruce anwser quickly.

Selina raised an eyebrow at me "Are you sure his not the trouble? You did take him in from the circus." Selina said.

"My parents raised me perfectly." I said getting annoyed.

"You're parents, the poor acobats who couldn't even do their job right, that they fell." Selina said. Bruce starred at her, but didn't do anything.

"The rope was cut!" I yelled. I hated when people talked about my parents like that.

"It's was your fault, you think you own everything just because you Gotham's prince, you should be raised as servent like Alfred. You stupid circus freak."

Tears stung my eyes. "I'm not stupid, I'm thw smartest on in my class." I said quickly.

"Only be-" Selina started to say but Bruce cut her off.

"Enough both of you!" Bruce orded. "Alfred take Dick to school."

I got up and walked to the front door, talking outside, and into the lemo. I sat there waiting for Alfred. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I really missed my parents. When I saw Alfred coming I quickly wiped the tears away.

I was sitting in the Mount Jusice kitchen walking Wally stuff his face with M'gann cookies. I rolled my eys disgusted. "That's discusting Wally." I commented.

Wally looked at me, still stuffing his face and said through a mouth fall of half eatten cookie said. "You want some?"

I looked at the cookies, looked good my Wally had been drowling over them. "No thanks." I said, shaking my head.

"Train time boys, go get changed and meet me in the train room" Black Canary said as she walked by.

In a few minutes we were in the training room. Blach Canary looked at me. "Robin, you're up first today."

I walked up to her, and she tried attacking me, I quickly dodged her attack, at attacked her back, she doged my attack, and tried knocking me down, I jumped in the air doing a little flip and attacked her from behind, in seconds she was on the ground. Wow, I actullay beat Black Canary! She got up shocked, and attacked me again, I did another flips and landed behind her and tackled her. I laughed as I sat on top of her. She frowned at me, and flipped, knocking me off off her, I quickly did an flip of my own as landed behind her, she turned around and tried to punch me, I fliped in the air and landed on her shoulder, did another flip and and kicked her in the chest and she fell back. I love doing flips. As she got up she looked really mad, and gradded my casted arm and sqeezed, ouch, and threw me in the air, using my acobatic skills I fliped and landed doing a cart wheel, which made my right arm make a loud _crack_ sound. I fell on my knees hands cluching my rebroken arm.

"That that be a lesson, use you appoints weakness against them, or there strongest skill." Black Cancury said, she knew I would do a flip.

"You tricked me." I said angrly, I got up, cluching my right arm, and tackled her on the ground.

"Robin!" Aqualab yelled yanking me off of her.

"She rebroke my arm!" I yelled, still holding my arm.

"Dude, we can get another cast." Kid Flash said to me.

"I know, but she knew my arm was broken! She didn't have to do that" I said annoyed and walked out of the room. I walked to the front door and walked outside and into the woods. I sat down when I couldn't see the stupic mountain anymore. I looked at my arm, which still had the cast on it, but it was not twisted. I groaned in pain when I tried to fix the cast. Wally suddenly was there leaning beside me.

"Let me look at your arm." He said, serourly. I blinked, Wally serous? I let him look at my arm thought. In a new seconds he had it wraped in a new cast.

"Thanks." I said, checking out my new cast.

"Let's go back inside." He said.

"No thanks." I said, not wanting to go back in.

Kid Flashed sighed and run away. I was really having a bad week and it was only wedsday!

It's was 3:30am in Gotham, me and Batman where chasing after the Joker. My on my motorcyle and Batman in the Batmobile. When I spotted the Joker, I quickly told Batman, jumps of my bike, chased after him. I jumped in front of him. He stopped and started laughing. I tried to tackel him back he pulled out a gun. I froze in mid attack. This is way Batman hated guns, that made everything harder. He laughed and was about to pull the trigger when a Batboom arang flew and knocked it out of his hands, I quickly tackled him. Batman came from behind me at I tried him up and gave him to the poilce. "Meet me at the cave." He ordered. Oh no. I was in trouble. I nervously got on the bike and drove to the cave, with Batman following. Once we got to the cave, I slowly got off my bike. batman glared at me.

"You should have waited for me!" He finally snapped.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" I yelled.

"Yes you are, you're 13!"

"So?"

"You work for me, you do what I tell you!"

"Tell me? You never really tell me anything. You ignore me!"

"Don't talk to me like that, I swear Richard I will fire you, and unadopted you in a heart beat."

"I won't talk to you like that, if I dont know. You where home more. Like a real Dad?"

"I'm not you Dad, I'm your guirdian."

"Why can't you be my Dad?"

"Go to your room."

"Fine."

I was sitting in the lunch room, alone, eating the lunch Alfred packed me. When Barbara walked up and sat across from me. Barbara is 16 years old, she has this beautiful green eyes, and long curly red hair, she really hot. I mean really hot. She took a bit of her tuna sandwick and said "Hey, Dick I'm really sorry about Andrew. I dumped him onve I found out what him and his loser friends did."

"It's fine. It's not you're fault." I said quickly. Taking a bit of my apple Aflred packed me. I always liked Barbara. Really liked. I knew her when I was 9, her father commiser Gordon, worked on my parents case. She talked to me a few times. I saw at her Dad's office alot, but not a Dick, as Robin.

She smiled, and looked at the cast on my right arm. "Can I sign you're cast?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. She pulled out a pen from her purse, leaned over the table, and signed on my cast "Barbara Gordon, get will soon ;)" I smiled "Thanks" I said.

"No problem." She said winking as she leaned back into her seat.

I took another bite of my apple, swollened and asked. "So how's your Dad?"

"Good, but busy as always" She said rolling her eyes and taking a bit of her sandwick.

"I know what you mean, Bruce is always busy." I said truthfully.

She nodding understanding, she opened her mouth to say something when Pamela came up and said "What are you doing hanging with him?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I was making sure he was okay. His my friend." Barbara said.

"Whatever, let's go." Pamela said rolling her eyes and grabbing Barbara, and pulled her away. I really didn't like Pamela.

"Hey, who Barbara Gordon?" Wally said glacing down at my cast,as we sat in the living room at mount justice.

"A friend," I said my face getting hot.

"Can I sign you cast?" Wally asked and before I could anwser, pulled out a marker and wrote "Wally West was here"

"Wow. Thanks Wally" I said, rolling my eyes. Superboy, M'gann and Kumbar entered the room.

Kumbar raised an eyebrow at my signed cast and asked "Do you mind if I sign you're cast."

"Go ahead." Kumbar took the marked from Wally and wrote "Get will soon - Kumbar"

"Why are you signing his cast" Superboy asked.

"I don't know, it's something we do. You wanna sign?" I said shrugging.

"Yes!" M'gann said, gradded the marker from Kumbar and wrote "M'gann :D" in big letters.

I laughed, and said "Thanks M'gann."

"Supey you should sign, I know you don't have a name of anything but you could write Supey." Wally said.

Superboy shrugged, took the marker from M'gann and wrote. "Supey". I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

Black Canary walked into the room. "Train time kids, but don't change. I want you got train in civilian clothes."

We followed her to the training room. "M'gann, you're first today." We watched as M'gann fought Black Canary. Then Kumbar, Wally. and Superboy. "You're up Di...Robin."

I starred at her, she almost said my real name. Most of the league knew my idenity. Expect my friends. I watched up to her, ready for her first attack, she tryed to tackel me, but I moved out of the way, and tryed to kick her, she dodged me kick and tryed to kick me down, I graded her leg, and threw her down. We fought, sometime I won, sometimes she won. Finally she said team up against me!

"What? Why!" I asked.

"Don't worry, just in case one of you go's evil we need to be ready. Today it's you. Tommorrow it will be someone else. Now attack!" My friends ran up to me, I quickly dodged their attacks. Finally after 10 minutes they had me tackel on the ground.

"Good job. Training is over now." Black Canary said, and walked out of the room. Wally smiled and helped me up.

"Nice job Boy Wonder." Wally said grining bigger. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said. As we walked back to the living room, with Kumbar, M'gann, and Superboy following. We sat down and turned on the tv, it was on the news. I flinched because it was me, as Dick Grayson on the screen.

"As we've heard from communser Gordon, Dick was beat up, and locked in a trunck on a car, by Andrew Fredwickson, and his gang. Lucky Dick only had a few injury, one to the head, and a broken arm. Andrew and his friends are now in jail." The new lady said.

'He looks familar" Superboy said.

"I think his cute, look at those eyes!" M'gann said.

"Poor kid." Kumbar said shaking his head.

"I think his hott." Wally said, and then his face got bright red. I knew he was bysexial. I knew my face was going red too. I was kinda bysexial myself. Everyone looked at him.

"His bysexial." I said.

"So is he!" Wally said pointing at me.

"Bysexial? What does that mean?" Superboy asked.

"It means you like both boys and girls." Kumbar said glancing at me and Wally.

"So do you and Robin like eachother?" M'gann asked raising her eyebrows at us.

"Ummmm...yea kinda."Wally said quickly. I looked at him. I did kinda like him but, I thought he liked me as a friend.

"Then if you like somebody, why don't you ask them out?" M'gann asked. Oh god this can't be happening but it was.

"I-I don't know." Wally said struggling to speak.

"I'll ask him for you?" M'gann said smiling.

"No! I can do it." Wally said, he looked at me, my face grew redder, so did his. He swollen and asked me "Robin, would you like to go out with me?"

I swolled, I liked him and everything but I also liked Barbara. But then agian Barbara was three years older than me, Wally was only two. Would Bruce approve of me dating a guy, let alone dating? "S-sure." I said.

Wally smiled. "That's great." He said. I smiled back. I wasn't happy to but I still nervous! M'gann smiled, along with Kumbar. Superboy looked confused.

M'gann then looked at Superboy and asked nervously "Superboy would go like to go out with me?"

Superboy blinked. "Okay." He said slowly. M'gann smiled and gradded his hand which suprised Superboy, but didn't let go. Wally starred at them. I knew he liked M'gann. I gradded his hand. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Wanna go outside. I don't really wanna watch tv?" Wally said. Before I could say anything, I was in his arms, and whe were standing in the forrest. He didn't put me down, he kept holding me. I felt good. Bruce never really touched me much. I put my arms around his neck. Making are face really close. He walked slowly. Then he said. "I've always liked you. But I thought you liked me as a friend. So I never asked."

"I thought you thought of me as a friend." I said.

"Oh." He said, are faces were so close together, I really wanted to kiss him, my whole body was demanding it.

I leaned closer to his head, as he leaned closer to mines when a sharp voice said from behind us. "What are you doing?"

Starled Wally dropped me, and spun around to find Batman standing there. "N-nothing!" Wally said face getting red.

"How long were you watching us?" I asked getting up.

"I just got here." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh." I said, thank god.

"It's time to go home." Batman said.

"Okay. Bye Wally." I said and started following Batman.

I sat in the living room at home, I signed thinking about are almost kiss and the feeling I got. They were so intenis, so strong, so virtral, so amazing, I can't even discired it. We were so close to kissing. But how long would this last? He didn't even know my idenity! Tears stang my eyes. It wouldn't last long. How could he love someone who didn't trust him? Urgg! I needed to get Wally off my mind! But I couldn't. I got up and walked into my room. I changed into my pj's and got in bed. I knew it was early, it was only 7:34pm but I was exhausted, so much happened today! I feel asleep instandly.

Sure enough I dreamed about Wally, we we're at the circus alone. He was dresses at himself. I was dressed as myself but my glasses were off. I looked at Wally who smiled and said. "Dick, don't worry Batman won't find out you told me you're idenity."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

He leaned in close to me so our faces were inchs apart and said "Because I love you." We were about to kiss when I was pulled back. Wally looked up starled. "No! Bruce! Don't be mad at him!" Wally babbled

"Richard you're fired!" Bruce's voice rang in my ears.

I woke up screaming. Bruce can busting through my door followed by Alfred. Bruce looked at me and frown. "Why did you screaming?"

"Bad dream." I said quickly.

"About what?" Bruce said raising his eyebrow.

"My parents. The usual. I'm fine let's go back to bed." I said quickly.


End file.
